diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-95.231.58.181-20150913173429/@comment-27065208-20151112230432
1+2 - As far as I remember, not all of Seidou's main batting line-up were in a slump though. Sure, they were unable to get any hits off of Hongou during the game against Komadai, but they performed well in rounds one (5 runs from 8 hits) and two (7 runs from 12 hits). I think it's safe to say that Miyuki and Furuya weren't the only ones connecting well in the batting box. Considering the fact that Miyuki was the only one to manage a hit, I think it's also safe to say that all of Seidou's batters, Furuya incuded, were powerless against Hongou's pitching. 3 - I'll have to reread in order to be completely certain, but my impression of the negative reaction to Sawamura after the Yakushi game was that it had more to do with people not understanding why he was getting a spot on the first string roster when he was afflicted by the yips than with his actual performance during the Inashiro and Yakushi games. It's a matter of fact that there is no known cure for the yips and while some athletes do recover their ability, many are forced to abandon their sport. Thus, people may have seen it illogical and even unfair that Sawamura should get a spot on the first string when there was no guarantee that he would ever recover. Of course, as readers, it was obvious to us from a narrative standpoint that Sawamura would eventually get better, but to in-series characters, it must have seemed like a waste to give him such a coveted spot. I will concede that Furuya being banned from pitching was in part to prevent him from exacerbating his injury, but paired with Kataoka's reprimand about caring more carefully for his nails, I think it can also be seen as punishment for negligence. 4 - We'll have to agree to disagree because I see Furuya's drive to improve as stemming from his desire to become stronger (so that he won't make the same mistakes as before) for the sake of his team. Unless Terajima-sensei decides to re-write the manga from Furuya's perspective, there isn't really a correct way to parse Furuya's motivations, just different interpretations. 5 - While Furuya has never pitched an entire game until this point, he has been pitching 6-7 innings per game since the practice game against Yakushi. It's true that his performance has wavered now and again, but in terms of duration and intensity, I think it's reasonable that he's improved this much in 7-8 months. You are, of course, free to disagree. Also, I'm not sure why you are comparing Furuya's training regimen with Sawamura's. They're different types of pitchers so it would make sense that they would undergo different kinds of training. Moreover, as the protagonist of the series, of course we would see more of Sawamura's training than we would of any other player in the series. I don't expect you to agree, but personally I think it's imprudent to assume that other characters don't train as much as Sawamura just because we don't get to see it. 6 - Honestly, I don't think it's anyone's fault. Terajima powered through the game so quickly, the only conclusion I feel comfortable drawing is that Komadai was the better team and outplayed Seidou. I actually strongly disike assigning fault to individual players because just as a game cannot be won by an individual, likewise a game cannot be lost by the actions of a single player. As for why the Komadai batters were unable to hit off of Furuya in later innings, I don't know because those innings were not shown in detail. Perhaps Miyuki's calls got more aggressive. Perhaps Furuya's control improved. Perhaps Komadai's players' bats went cold. Any number of things could have happened that led to Furuya pitching seven clean innings in a row, and I don't think there's any point to be so focused on assigning fault to players when we have no idea what exactly happened.